


浪漫搁浅十三年

by ABEI233



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABEI233/pseuds/ABEI233
Summary: 罗先生嗜痛设定，小王英勇出击，炮友变男友的故事
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“你可以再用力一点。”

这是路飞在床上听到非常频繁的话，并非罗在逞强，不满而蹙起的眉心和游刃有余蜷起环在他腰侧的小腿都在叫嚣着力度不够，穴口流下的湿泞的热液，过度润滑让性器进出时水声很响，这一点刺激到了路飞，他一口咬在罗挺立的乳尖上作为挑衅的回应，引得对方猛地一缩腿，顺势将大腿扛在肩膀冲顶。

路飞很快在湿软收缩的肉穴中达到高潮，卸力趴在罗的胸肌上，方才那一口没有控制力度，血珠正顺着褐色的乳晕流下，显然罗并不在意，甚至在路飞咬下时就全盘承受一声未吭，他随手抹掉了如同泌乳一般自乳尖流下的血，而后就因这一举动被路飞追着吻到床头。

“没关系，做得好。”罗摸了摸路飞发红的颧骨，他知道路飞依旧没有适应和他做爱的方式，在为自己没轻重的牙印自责。

但他实在不必自责，对于罗来说这简直连前菜里的配菜都算不上，至多是调味料中一星半点的刺激口感。他从第一天与路飞做爱开始就表明了自己的癖好与能接受的程度，换来的当然是一个小屁孩般的不解。

“我想操你，又不想打你。”路飞很直白地表示了自己的态度。

“那不一样，草帽当家。痛感会让我更兴奋，你也会享受的。”

路飞当晚试着了解了这种做爱方式，罗没有主动吻过他，每次都被追到无处可逃才施舍给路飞一个吻，所以理所应当的激烈，每一次都要咬破他的舌尖。他拉着路飞的手指碾过胸前的肉粒，教他用什么样的力道能刺激自己兴奋，几乎毫无润滑的情况下容纳路飞整根没进身体。期间路飞神情很疑惑，但是都一一遵命。热血作引，干涩的肠肉很快在摩擦里变得湿软，但不够，还不够，他一次次催促路飞用力，直到真的被顶得说不出话来。他被反剪抵在枕头里，趴跪的大腿痉挛打颤，他在近乎暴力的抽插中泄出，终于得到自己的高潮。

一场酣畅淋漓的性事下来，罗浑身没有几块好肉，纹身周围牙印通红，大腿根难以并拢地敞着，肠肉肿胀地外翻，精液混着血丝洇湿了床单，而这一切都是他自找的。他终于满足地长松了一口气，路飞趴在他身上，歪头看着他。

“这样真的很怪。”

罗沐浴完浑身的伤口稍稍不那么惨不忍睹了些，他掀开被子躺在路飞身边。

“但这就是我。”

路飞和罗发展成这种关系短说只用了三天，往长了说用了十三年。老同学聚会上交换了联系方式，之后就约着出来吃饭，在包厢中两人心照不宣地吻作一团，路飞几乎要在服务员开门上菜时扒了他的衣服。很久之后罗问路飞为什么一见面就如此激动，反倒是路飞自己丈二和尚摸不著头脑。

“当时只觉得，要是我不吻你，特拉男就要可怜得哭出来了。”

罗一时不知道怎么回答，他仔细回想初遇时的自己，似乎也的确如路飞所说。他渴望的是绝难从他当时矜持的西装领带里看得出的，也就只有路飞，能从冰锥都凿不开一角的表情里看出他隐秘的希求。

之后的事就如同许多俗套的情节一样顺利铺就开来，他们有时去旅馆，有时去罗家里，一般是罗开车，当然也不乏很多次被搞得坐立难安而将方向盘交给路飞。如果故事的最开始就只是遵从了路飞奇异的直感与欲望，之后的绝口不提的默契也是他们关系维持的根基。路飞总是长久地看着他，但不做过多的询问，一如初见就窥得他心底索求一般。

他们之间只要做爱就可以了，罗在心里想。

除去炮友关系，他们还是老校友，或许路飞不记得，他们甚至在十几年前做过不远不近的邻居。他们上同一所中学，那时路飞在初中部，罗在高中部，罗经常看见路飞和别人一起打球，人缘好得离谱，反观自己自然是最沉默的普通好学生之一，加上体弱多病和一些其他原因，他很少与别人交流，随之和路飞失之交臂。他偶尔也能隔着条街远远望见路飞放学后，和他两个大哥一起拎着食物从超市回家，笑声能惊起一片飞鸟。

当罗试探地询问路飞，得到的回答当然是完全不记得。但命运就是这样离奇曲折，时隔这么多年的校友会罗依旧可以一眼从人堆里挑出路飞，和十几年前孑然不同的是，这次路飞也一眼望向了自己。

“你的纹身好漂亮。”罗正在开车将路飞送回家，晚风怡人地扑在小臂皮肤上，两人独处他便随意地敞开了衬衫，流畅的黑色曲线爬满他的胸腹，堪堪避过乳头的纹身每次都被路飞着重照顾，仿佛为性爱而生一般不怕留下痕迹，毕竟再重也重不过黑色。

“谢谢，是为了纪念重要的人才纹的。”

夕阳泼果酱一般淋在熟悉的街道。路飞依旧住在老地址，但罗早就离开了这里，如果不是要送路飞回家，他一辈子也不会再踏进这个街区半步。

“多谢特拉男，什么时候再出来？”

“我近期有事，不会再来找你，下次有机会再见面吧。”罗说完话准备离开，忽然被扒住车窗玻璃，路飞的脸在夕阳光下泛红，抿起的嘴唇有些紧张，随后又变成一个大大的笑。

“那一定联系我。”

炮友间说这个有些幼稚，或许路飞至始至终也没有搞清楚彼此的关系也未可知，罗打满方向盘调头，拖长的影子渐渐消失在街道尽头。太阳西沉，万家灯火从混凝土方盒里溢出，发动机运作的声音绝不算大，但让他无比烦躁。

每次道别时，他都是真的告诉自己这是最后一次，但随即又难以遏制地有下一次，再下一次，甚至下一个人，再下一个人。不过没什么可令人伤感的，性事中的脆弱与极乐会让人们原形毕露，他的炮友里不乏有玩得相当开放的，也有最开始一窍不通慢慢上道的。人们的粗暴表面上是他们主导，事实上罗比谁都清楚这种把戏，栓牢的只会是他们，对罗而言，痛与痛没有区别，人与人也没有区别。路飞是诚挚的老同学，或许可以因为这一点可以将关系延续得更长一些。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

罗有过数个度过相当长时间的床伴，性爱方面经验丰富，但感情经历大概是零，某种程度上他刻意避免了情感关系进一步深入，毕竟剖白于他而言就如同剖开鱼肚白一样血腥而充满痛楚。他习惯将事情圈禁在自己能够应付的范围内，对待路飞也是如此，他有时更希望对方再懂事些，明白成年人的潜规则，比如炮友不必接送上下班，不必过一些节日，也不必在没有性需要时见面，但显然路飞屡教不改，我行我素。

这实在有些脱离罗先生一贯的掌控与计划，脑内危险提示灯都在路飞忽然出现在家门口、手里拎着啤酒烤肉饭团时“哔啵哔啵”响个不停。

路飞站在门口用手机看球赛，夕阳暖融融地落在他结实的肩膀和小臂——可以轻松抱起罗抵在门板顶上一整晚。罗一步步踩着滚烫的板油马路走向路飞，后者则如同未带家门钥匙的小孩一般自然地向他一笑，侧过身让出门禁口。

“怎么来了不和我说一声？”

“忘了，”路飞挠了挠头，举了举手里一提六瓶还上着霜的冰啤。“我想你想得厉害，请你喝啤酒，不要生气。”

罗洗澡时路飞在翻冰箱，里面有半份鱼片，两个鸡蛋和一便当盒的白米饭，怎么看也不像能满足成年人饭量，他咂了咂嘴取了冰丢到杯里，电视上在播网球季赛，渗着汗的臂膀粗壮在场灯下发亮，挥向那一粒网球时随着抽甩肌肉张驰推挤，路飞着迷地学着那人的姿势抡着手里的空酒瓶，然后一击刮中了茶几上插着木春菊的花瓶。

他慌张地看着地上稀碎的花瓶，回头罗正无奈地擦着头发，目睹了刚刚的一切。

路飞看着刚出浴的罗愣了一会儿，然后仰脖连吹了两瓶冰啤酒，向天花板打了个酒嗝，然后将可怜的木春菊分两束随手插进茶色酒瓶，扑向热腾腾刚出浴的罗医生。

“花瓶你赔。”罗被推在床上时有点无奈这人的小孩举措。

“酒瓶也很好看啊。”路飞耍赖地吻了吻他胸口，刚喝了冰酒的嘴巴很冷，舌尖碾过湿热的乳尖时很快激得硬硬挺起一粒。罗疲惫地遮住眼睛，敞开大腿将他纳入自己的怀抱。

罗双手被腰带绑在床头，大臂与胸前肌肉连起一段漂亮流畅的弧线，他有点疲惫，实则并没有今晚迎接一场性爱的准备，但显然路飞想做，并且坚决要做。“你下次来要提前告诉唔——”罗被塞了一嘴巴衬衫时有些惊讶，路飞揩了一把额头的汗，笑嘻嘻将衬衫塞得更深一截。

喝了酒的路飞话比平时更多一点，直白色情的话混着吐息送到罗耳边。“你一直不找我，可我好想和你做爱。”路飞在口交时支支吾吾地抱怨着，像啃骨头一样算不上温柔地抚慰罗那根东西。罗痛得脚趾蜷起，额头沁着亮晶晶的汗滴，他或许该感谢路飞糟糕的口交技术让他迎来了今晚的第一次勃起。

依照路飞本能的性爱照比过去温和了一些，他会在咬出红痕时如小动物一般舔舐安慰，痒混着蛰痛令罗头皮发麻。笨拙的技巧和尺寸可观的性器依旧像往常一样弄到他下体流血，但他再也难以像以往一样立刻翻身骑在路飞身上不管不顾地开拓身体。此时他被压在床上，路飞以温吞的速度做着活塞运动几乎逼到他崩溃，濒临高潮的眩晕如潮水一般淹没又退去，几度将要登顶时又被放缓，罗喉咙里哽着呻吟，眼泪扑簌簌顺着面颊流下，路飞已经射在他身体里两次，但不刻意加重暴力的性爱无论如何也不能让罗抵达高潮，性器又涨又红地直竖着，滴滴答答淌了一大片。

他在被翻过来继续操干时气得一脚蹬在路飞胸前，他知道这熊玩意是故意折磨他，但路飞似乎决意这样到底，一整晚将射未射的滋味搞到罗彻底没了力气，在路飞终于尽兴后快速的撸动中射了出来，随后就沉沉睡了过去连一句骂人的话也没来得及说出口。

罗第二天值班时脸色很差，黑眼圈重的离谱。他除了想抽路飞嘴巴以外别无他念，但可惜对方早晨没了踪影，看样子也丝毫不觉得做错了什么事。

而在他咬牙切齿时路飞正在球馆外周跑步，毫无负罪感。他真的不觉得自己做错了什么事，纵使折腾得罗奄奄一息，纵使未打招呼出现在罗家门口。

他记得罗说过，他们只是疏解欲望的关系，他对罗有很多欲望，比如在他疲惫的时候有抱住他的欲望，比如有想要亲吻他抿起的嘴唇的欲望，比如想要接他下班，想要和他一起打网球，想要听他用给病人讲话的声调念冷笑话，想要揪罗院子里的荨麻——他真的很好奇为什么罗不许他碰那个。

路飞对罗有很多很多种欲望，但似乎罗只想和他做爱，以一种痛苦的方式。

他仔细观察过罗痛极时的瞳孔，褐色偏金的瞳仁会骤然缩小，而后在余韵中慢慢涣散地放大，然后他会无意识一般喊路飞的名字，轻得像一口烟飘升到空气里，他想抓住那一会儿失神的呼唤，而即便是吻也无法做到，罗会转瞬找回理智，继续用他冷静而蛰伏暗流的眼睛看向他。

像校友聚会时，望向他的眼睛。

老实说他真的不记得罗，不记得曾经高中部有这样一个沉默的存在，但他天生的直感能感觉到对方克制呐喊的冲动，内容无非就是罗需要他，透过觥筹交错、人头攒动，穿过沉默的岁月后，几近悲鸣的渴望。

他在同学会当晚就拨通了罗写在便签条上的电话，也在约好吃饭见面时第一时间吻了他，这种冲动并不来自路飞自己，而来自罗。如果有人因为爱点燃了自己，那被爱者也必然看到那火光并予以回应，这是浪漫的必然。

他不知道罗究竟点燃了多少东西来传递这份讯息，或许连他自己都不清楚，不过他也着实开始好奇这当中潜藏的燃料。

不应该只是做爱。

路飞一边跑一边拨通了罗的电话，忙音两次挂断两次之后罗终于接了起来，语调沙哑且非常不善。

“你是为昨天晚上糟糕的行径道歉我想就不必了，我们最近还是......”

“今天晚上你有时间吗？”路飞蹲在马路牙子上边擦汗一边问。

对面似乎有一点无奈地嗤笑。

“没有。我明天有病人要看，晚上不能做爱。”他顿了顿，“其实今天也有病人，我姑且不追究你昨晚的不顾情理。”

“我也不想做爱，特拉男。”

听筒对面沉默了许久，路飞看着城市道路蜿蜒亮起的街灯，有一点委屈。

“我知道这不对，可我想吻你，立刻就想。”

—tbc—


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #此章有少量抹布回忆，洁癖朋友不要看惹

时钟嘀嗒声很大，罗几次想从被窝里伸出手砸烂那东西而始终未遂。他睁开酸涩的眼睛半天认出这是自家天花板，发热带来的眩晕让他即刻闭上眼睛，但一切依旧在旋转。

他听到厨房有人打翻了杯子，玻璃碎掉的声音让他耳鸣加重，随后是越来越多的碰撞声，他想喊路飞的名字让他停下，但喉咙沙哑得半个字都吐不出来，他只得默默忍着呕吐感在床上把自己蜷缩得更紧。

早上醒来时他用最后的理智给主任请了假，烧得短信甚至都打错了字。路飞也请假在家照顾他，但他由衷觉得这个毛手毛脚的人不是照顾自己而是来惹事的。

他迷迷糊糊就着路飞的手喝退烧药，然后送进嘴里的是带着糊味的粥。他皱着眉咽了下去，然后推开碗。

“对不起啊特拉男，”路飞挠了挠头发，笑得毫无歉意，“我不会做饭。”

罗烧的额头颧骨都在发红，而身上冷得筛糠。他裹得像一颗茧，指挥路飞去冰箱取了冰袋拿来冷敷降温，然后一扬被角把那个手脚无措的男孩搂进怀里。

“不要做多余的事情，抱紧我。”

罗此时体温高得如一团热炭，炙热的吐息扑在路飞额角，但他还是抖得厉害，路飞只得在被里紧紧搂住他的腰，甚至腿都缠在他身上。鼻尖是罗跳搏起伏的胸口，上面还留着昨晚做爱的吻痕，他轻轻在那处红红可怜的地方落了个吻，嘴唇静静地停留在滚烫的皮肤上，两人贴的太近了，心跳仿佛都在共鸣。

他很珍惜这种时刻，罗正在昏昏沉沉地生病，整个人依恋地蜷缩在他身上，这是从来都不会有的姿态，在路飞记忆中罗从来不会这样抱住自己，他总是抗拒一些亲昵的动作，除了做爱。

他眼神亮晶晶地看着虚弱的罗蹙起的眉心，抬手把他额头的湿汗揩去，像抚摸动物一样抚摸他光裸的背，湿热的皮肤相贴触感很好，路飞甚至觉得再摸下去他就要勃起了。不行，不行，不能欺负病人。他只好把脸埋进罗柔软的胸肌，专心致志充当人形抱枕。

人生病时总会做奇怪的梦，罗在不舒适的海里翻滚，窒息和狂热的心跳交加折磨，却无论如何都上不了岸。现在他不恐惧窒息了，他和很多人在床上玩过类似的花样，茫茫无际的海忽然浓缩收窄，天际线萎缩成一个圆，恍惚间他又回到了高中学校后面的仓库，他的头嵌在玻璃缸中，玻璃折射后畸形庞大的人脸塞满四周，他们尖锐地大笑着看向自己，金鱼从他飘散的发丝中穿过，惊慌地撞向他的眼睛。

男人猛地把他拽出鱼缸，水灌进耳朵声音都失真，但是那句话依旧非常刺耳。

“真可笑，你个婊子还不给操吗？”

颜色迷幻地打转变形，他上帝视角地俯视着那一众人等，面部模糊不清，但他知道也认得出每一个人，有高中时的同学，有老师，有完全不该出现在这个场合的人，比如医院同事，长大后一夜情的炮友，还有路飞。

此时罗的脸上是茫然与高潮前潮红的混合体，无论什么角度来说都极其淫荡。梦中变相放大了轮奸的快感部分，施暴者大部分也换作了他可以接受的人。在梦境中的这份从容是罗努力了这么多年多结果，而经受过这一切就明白，受害者实则除了伤痛与狼狈别无他物，纯粹的暴力带来不了快感，只有纯粹的痛，痛到年轻的罗想死。

站在所有人最后的是路飞，他忽然有些害怕——纵使所有人向他露出性器，将腌臜的东西怼在他脸上他都麻木得没有怨言，但路飞向他走近时他抖得跪都跪不稳，下体像女人的月经一样淅淅沥沥地流下血水，很快打湿大腿和膝盖，是红色，刺眼的红色。

这太奇怪了。

路飞向他伸出手时，曾如羊水一般温暖包裹着罗的无害幻象崩溃决堤，他到底变回了那个小巷里被强暴的可怜高中生，没有任何掩饰与美化，血从各种地方渗出来，他如同一只软烂四溢的番茄被碾倒在硌人的土地，仰头是灰色的天。

“别他妈过来。”

他看不清路飞的神情，抓起石头向他扔去，但被一把搂进怀抱。这个拥抱过于似曾相识，路飞的脸渐渐重合成另一个人的脸，那怀抱也宽厚起来，他抓紧这人背上黑色的羽毛，筛糠一样的颤抖停了下来。

无论变成谁的模样依旧是路飞的声音，那个洪亮，带着一点轻微的沙哑，永远明快而赤诚的声音。

“我想要吻你。”

我想要吻你，想要吻你，我不想做爱，我想吻你。

吻你吻你吻你。

醒来时他有些恍惚，身上当真如同水捞一样，不过都是汗，一部分来自退烧药，一部分来自他尽职尽责的“抱枕”。路飞睡着了仍不忘记罗最后的指令，紧紧抱着他的腰。

薄纱帘外是阴雨天，滴滴答答地敲在阳台上，低气压让人喘不过气来。这让罗想起那天傍晚的吻，网球馆外的晚风很急，几乎要吹透他的高领毛衣，路飞亲来时嘴里还有冰可乐的凉气，他们从路边亲到车里，甚至来不及关上车门。又急又热的吻像劈头盖脸的雨掬住了他的呼吸，小空间里两人吻的啧啧作响，唾液顺着嘴角流进衣领。

当他终于喘不过气来，将蜷缩的腿贴至路飞腰侧，掌心顺着他小腹摸至胸口，两人唇瓣扯着银丝分开，罗几乎准备放倒座椅去他妈的工作不如好好干一炮时，路飞则神情严肃地一把握住他的小腿。

“我只是想吻你。”

如今他似乎明白他的意思，驯化是双向的，在他决定要路飞学会如何满足他性癖的同时，路飞也在向他传达一些意图，一些正常表达情感的方式。他知道那是最健康不过的爱，但是对他这样的人来说毫无益处，甚至会让他不知所措。一摊破碎的玻璃装不起任何东西，最好的选择是习惯痛感，习惯破碎，习惯噩梦。

他一直都做的很好，身体阈值越来越高，越来越不畏痛。每一个床伴的粗鲁动作都会让他想起那些黑暗的往事，仿佛他又身处在那个小巷，而这是他求而不得的。他在暴力性爱中一次次模拟重回年少时的那场灾难，本能的恐惧战栗只在起初奏效，而后他便向床伴扼住他喉咙的手竖起中指 ，用力点，你就这点能耐吗。

路飞醒来时罗正趴在他腿间吞吐，唾液和分泌物染得他嘴巴亮晶晶的，路飞先是半梦半醒地喘叫了一会儿，很快就缴械在罗因发烧热乎乎口腔里，他茫然地看着罗擦了擦嘴角，把精液吐到手心，而后尽数抹进臀缝里。这个动作让路猛地清醒，打挺坐了起来。

“特拉男不舒服就不要做这种事了。”

罗并没有因此停下动作，他转过身，背对着路飞用手指扩张，后穴被撑开时翻出的嫩红色的肠肉，捅到深处时他的背部会痉挛一般打抖，这一切都被路飞看得一清二楚。他呼吸有些重，可能因为罗在他睡梦时给他口交的原因，他的梦做的也极不正经，此时肖想对象当前，无论如何也都没办法平息心绪。

当他抱着罗的腰把性器送进对方深处时，双方都发出叹息。尚未退烧让罗的后穴热得快要融化，紧紧箍在路飞的性器上，罗完全没了力气，滚烫的身体瘫在路飞身上予给予求。

路飞咬着罗的耳垂，舔着钉穿的耳洞，他心底漫生出太多如潮汐般的爱意，他不觉得什么会让他这么牵挂，除了罗，吸引他又一次次推开他，可如果没有爱，他们如何会有吻。吐息和动作越来越急时他再也憋不住胸口汹涌而出的爱意，罗听到那句话时周身一抖，猛地贯穿让他滚下眼泪，却难以遏止地笑了。

“搞什么啊...草帽。”他狠狠挠向路飞的肩膀，变调的呻吟十分沙哑。

“我就是个婊子，只需要你操我，不需要你的喜欢。”

tbc


End file.
